


eager to please

by Obsessionista



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Sexual Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionista/pseuds/Obsessionista
Summary: It's the evening of Bede's birthday, and Rose has a special something planned for the two of them.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	eager to please

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been rotting around in my brain for a while now and i finally sat down to write it hell yeah. 
> 
> read the warnings and if this isn't your cup of tea PLEASE leave now. also when i say underage i mean underage, bede is supposed to be like 10-12 here (exact age is left vague bc i couldn't decide but it IS mentioned bede just became a teenager and the whole thing takes place pre-swsh so make of that what you will) and portrayed as still having some naivety about certain things. 
> 
> this has a few references to and lowkey is a prequel to my other fic "eager to help", but you don't have to know that one to read this (but if you like rosebede feel free to check it out hehe).

Bede was in his bedroom, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

It was his birthday, the first one after being officially taken in by Chairman Rose and living on his estate. 

The man had always been so kind to him ever since Bede met him. He's allowed the boy to get some better education, getting him a place in one of Galar's most renowned trainer schools, and invited him to live with him, to further help him develop into an elite trainer, one of the best this region will ever see.  
Of course, Chairman Rose wasn't just doing this out of kindness. Bede knew that Rose saw something in him, a talent that those other filthy and common kids at the orphanage didn't have. He knew that Rose was investing in him like he was in many other things and people. But not many others would get this special of a treatment from him, Bede was sure. 

He closed his eyes and thought about the things that happened today. Chairman Rose surprised him by taking a day off, something Bede wasn't expecting from such a busy and important man. The two of them spent almost the whole day together. He felt embarassed when Rose took him to a fine café in Wyndon, buying him expensive sweets. He knew things like cake were a standard thing for birthdays, but since he had just become a teenager today, he felt like he was getting too old for childish cakes and candy. But he was still grateful to Rose, thanking him for everything and giving a small smile in return. Bede thought about how happy the chairman himself had looked, and his heart fluttered a little.

Later that day, the chairman gave him two special gifts. One was a shiny, purple coat, with the Macro Cosmos logo printed on the back, and many pockets to store various items. It was too large on the young boy, and he practically drowned in it when he tried it on, but Rose smiled at him again anyway. He told Bede he had still plenty of time to grow into it, as it was intended for when Bede would start his journey across Galar, and it was still a while until then. 

The other gift came in the form of Rose taking him to the Wild Area and telling him he could catch himself a new Pokemon to put on his team. Bede tried not to show it, but he was overjoyed as he ran off to do so as to not waste too much time and keep Rose waiting.  
A new Pokemon meant he was one step closer to building his perfect team, a step closer to showing the world his talent, and to prove Rose that his efforts were not in vain.

A little while later, he returned to Rose, holding a Great Ball tightly in his hands with his newest catch in it. He decided to go for another psychic type, a little Gothita that was peeking out at him from a patch of grass, a perfect match to his first Pokemon, the Hatenna Rose gave him back at the orphanage.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, and even thinking back on it now Bede could only remember it as a blur. But it was a happy blur, full of bonding with his new Pokemon, more little treats, and gentle smiles from chairman Rose. It made the boy feel all warm inside.

After all this, one would think he'd be exhausted. But he was wide awake, opening his eyes and looking at the ceiling again. Because Rose told him to. When they got back home, Bede was told not to go to sleep right away, because the chairman had one last surprise for Bede that he would show him later.

So there he was, trying not to fall asleep, waiting, wondering what this surprise might be. Time passed, and outside his window the sun was setting. He thought nothing of it at first, maybe Rose was thinking they both needed a little break after everything first. He tried to pass some time by smoothening out the wrinkles in his bedsheet with his hand, making it look nice and feeling the soft, high-quality fabric it was made of.

But the chairman still wouldn't show up even as it was dark getting outside and Bede had to turn on some lights. He wondered if something came inbetween, maybe Rose was stuck doing an important call that he couldn't put off even today. He still tried to wait. But he got restless, getting up and pacing around the room. He picked up his new coat that he just threw on the bed earlier too, and hung it up over a chair. Took his Pokeballs and stored them in one of the coat's pockets. Cleaned the desk in the corner of his room. Checked the time again and again, using the beautiful golden watch Rose gave him a while ago.

Eventually, he sat down on the bed again. Then, about a few minutes later, which however felt like an eternity to him, he thought he could hear steps out in the hallway. And not long after, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Bede said. The door opened, and Rose entered the room, giving Bede once again a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you're still awake, Bede. I am sorry if I kept you waiting." Rose closed the door behind him, and moved towards the bed, sitting down beside Bede. In the dim light in his room, Bede could make out something small sticking out of one of Rose's pockets, and wondered if that might be the surprise he talked about. He didn't dare to ask about it though, instead he just smiled softly at the older man. 

And Rose still smiled back, while bringing a hand up to Bede's face, playing a little with the white, soft curls that framed the young boy's face. Bede leaned into the chairman's touch a little, craving the feeling of the man's soft, warm hand on his skin but not wanting to come off as desperate. 

"Bede..." The chairman leaned closer, and Bede could smell his breath a little. It smelled like coffee, and a little bit like wine. A smell that Bede thought of as mature. He wanted more of it.

He wanted to taste it. 

They leaned towards each other at the same time, Bede's little soft lips meeting Rose's larger, firmer ones. Bede couldn't help but hum a little as two continued to kiss, it always felt so good to him. Eventually he felt Rose's tongue against his lips, and naturally, he parted them to allow it in. Between the two sharing such a deep kiss and the chairman still gently cupping his face with his hand, Bede felt like he was in heaven. 

He decided to place one of his own hands on the man's thigh. It was a bit bold, but he felt like he was allowed to act a little like this since it was his birthday. Or at least at first he thought he was, until Rose broke off the kiss and looked him deep in the eyes. Bede felt his heart sink. But it jumped again when Rose suddenly grabbed him by the hips and pulled him onto his lap, and kissed him again, even more passionately than before. Bede shuddered when he felt Rose's hands slipping underneath his shirt and the man explored his skin with his fingers. He loved the gentle touches Rose gave him. A little too much perhaps, as he felt himself growing hard as they continued. He couldn't help himself but grind against the older man in excitement. 

Rose stopped kissing Bede, giving the boy an opportunity to catch breath, but the boy in his lap instead just whimpered, and grinded himself against him again.

The chairman smiled at this. "Eager, aren't we?"

Bede, embarassed, broke eye contact and looked down. This made him realize that he wasn't the only one getting excited here, as there was a visible bulge in Rose's pants. The boy felt his mouth water a little at the sight. He wondered if the chairman would let him suck his cock. Maybe today would finally be the day he'd manage to fit it fully into his mouth. He wanted to prove himself to Rose.

He gently pushed himself out of Rose's grasp, instead sliding down on the floor, and between the chairman's legs. He pushed his face against the man's crotch, nuzzling it, and looked up at him with big puppy eyes.

"May I, sir? Please..."

Rose couldn't help but chuckle a little at this. "I like your enthusiasm, but I'm sorry to disappoint you. I got something else planned for us today."

He gave the space beside him on the bed a pat, signalling Bede to get on it again. The boy did so, and tilted his head slightly in curiosity as he looked at Rose. 

The chairman smiled at him, before he spoke. "Given the occasion, I figured we could do something... special. Something I've been wanting to do with you for a long time. And now that you're a big boy, I think you're old enough for it. Now..." He paused, slowly eyeing Bede all over, "...please be so kind and undress."

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir!"

He wasted no time getting out of his clothes, wondering what might be in store for him this evening. In the meantime, Rose started to undress too, taking off his shoes, tie and suit.

When he was done, Bede lied back, slightly propping himself up with his pillows, displaying his delicate, nude body. He wanted to show the chairman what he had to offer, wanted to put on a little bit on a show for him.

And Rose was clearly enjoying the sight, letting his eyes wander all over Bede. And then, his hands too. He moved closer to the boy, and felt his smooth, pale skin under his fingers. Starting by his legs, then his thighs, before moving on to the boy's stomach and chest, which he kept feeling with slow, teasing motions. Bede shuddered, and tried to hold back a whimper. He failed when Rose started to kiss his skin too, and let out a moan when the older man sucked at his chest. 

Rose smirked at that, Bede could feel it against his skin. And he whined a little when Rose pulled away and looked down at him.

"Now, don't get too excited... we still have a little something ahead of us." With these words, he went to grab something, which Bede identified as the thing he saw sticking out of Rose's pockets earlier. It was... a small bottle? He had no idea what Rose wanted to do with it, but didn't want to ask and appear stupid in front of the man, so he just gave him a curious look. 

"Before we get to it though, I'll have to prepare you first..." The man said. He gave Bede an encouraging, warm smile, before he spoke again. "Don't worry my boy, it's nothing serious. Although it might feel a little strange at first. Just lie back and try to relax, hm?"

Bede nodded. He was still curious and confused, but he trusted the chairman, more so than anyone else. Rose would never do anything bad to him, he was sure of that. So he did as he was told and lied still, even when Rose poured some liquid out of the bottle onto his hand, slicking up his fingers. He had to hold back a gasp when he felt the man's hand slide between his legs, with his fingers cold from the liquid touching at his hole, one eventually slipping inside. Rose has touched him there before but never _inside_ there, and it felt strange, just as he said. Bede still endured it, even as Rose started stretching him and slipped more fingers deep inside of him. 

The boy made eye contact with Rose again, who was still giving him the same warm smile as before. But there was something in his eyes now, a look that Bede couldn't quite pinpoint. 

"Say, boy... no one else touched you like this before, right?"

Bede nodded. "R-right... no one else, sir..."

"So you're all mine?"

The young boy nodded again. "Of course I am, s-sir! Just- mm... just yours..."

Rose's smile widened at that, clearly pleased with this answer.

The longer Rose kept fingering and stretching him, the better it felt. It was still strange, but not unpleasantly strange anymore, and he had to bite back moans at times. Eventually though, the man stopped, pulling out his fingers. Bede whined. He felt so empty now. He looked to see why Rose stopped, and his breath hitched when he saw the other man take out his cock. He's seen it often before, but it never stopped being impressive. It was just so big and thick. Much bigger than his own small cock that currently ached for attention. He felt a little embarassed.

The chairman grabbed the small bottle and poured some of that slick substance on his hand again, but this time it wasn't meant for Bede. Instead, he spread it over his cock with slow strokes while he kept looking over the boy in front of him. A delicate boy with pale but flushed skin with a slight shine of sweat showing on it, a cock leaking tiny droplets of precum already, and a hole begging to be claimed for the first time.

Rose himself could barely wait anymore, and positioned himself, the head of his cock pressing against Bede's rim, but he wasn't pushing in yet.

It was then that it dawned upon Bede what was happening here, what the chairman was about to do with him, and his eyes widened at the realization. 

He realized they were about to have sex.

Bede knew, for a boy of his age, embarassingly little about sex. The caretakers at the orphanage didn't exactly prioritize teaching the kids about it and educational content for this sort of thing was rare to come by there, so much of what he knew about it he heard from other kids, mostly the older ones. There had also been a few adults at his school that had talked to him and the rest of his class about it, but he always deemed it as something unimportant and unrelated to what he was trying to learn at the trainer school, and so he ignored it and instead tried to study for other lessons in the meantime. He knew, of course, about the basics of it though. That people did it for the sake of reproduction, or just out of love, and that it usually happened between adults.

Since they were both male, Bede could rule out the reproduction part. So did this mean Rose loved him? And saw him as an adult now? His heart fluttered at those thoughts.

Rose looked down at Bede, and gave him that encouraging, fatherly smile again. 

"Ready?", he asked.

Bede's heart was beating hard and fast, but he nodded. He felt like was ready for anything when it came to the chairman. 

"Yes, sir."

And as soon as those words left his lips, Rose pushed in. Bede threw his head back, gasping, his hands clutching at the sheets below him. It hurt. The chairman's cock stretched him so much, more than his fingers did earlier. 

As Rose pushed in further, he held Bede by the hips in a tight grip, making it impossible for the boy to move. Only Rose could do it now, and he moved Bede further down on his thick cock. "It's alright, Bede. The pain will pass eventually. You'll be a good boy and take it all the way in, no?"

Bede nodded, with tears in his eyes from the pain. He really wanted to be a good boy for the chairman, so he tried his best to endure it all.

Eventually, Rose was all the way inside him. Bede dared to glance down, and let out another gasp. There was a small bulge in his belly, as if something was trying to press itself outside through his tummy. His eyes widened again. He asked himself if this was normal. It looked so strange. He couldn't help but whimper.

His pathetic whimper didn't go unnoticed. Rose raised a hand to Bede's head, and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. The gentle gesture calmed Bede down a little, and he finally started to relax. Then, Rose took his hand in his own, and moved it to his stomach, placing it on the bulge there, making him feel it. And now, Bede understood. It was the chairman's cock that caused this, from being so deep inside him. This was proof of how deeply they were connected right now. The thought of it made Bede feel warm inside, and he calmed down more, his breathing becoming more even.

However, the air was knocked out of him again when Rose pulled out almost entirely, only to slam back into him right away. It left the young boy gasping again. And it still hurt. Bede wanted to believe the chairman about that the pain would go away, the chairman wouldn't lie to him after all, but there seemed just no end to it at the moment. But at least Rose was going slow, almost rhythmic, which gave Bede a little time to recover between the thrusts. 

And as time went on, pleasure mixed itself into the pain. Bede felt like there was something inside of him that made him feel like little sparks of electricity were sent up his spine whenever the older man's cock brushed against it. And one time, Bede was left seeing stars and felt like he was gonna pass out as Rose hit it dead-on. He screamed. He didn't mean to, but it escaped him before he could hold it back.

"AH!!... hahh..." He tried to take deep breaths again, tried to relax again. He didn't want to tense up and have things be more painful again. But what he wanted more of was that pleasure. It felt so intense, but so good. "...Chairman... R-rose..." he choked out inbetween breaths.

Rose's face was flushed, his eyes glazed, but his expression was ever the same, offering a kind and fatherly smile to Bede, only Bede, in this very moment.

"Did you like that, boy?"

Bede nodded frantically. "Y-yes, sir... can you... can you do that again? Please, sir..."

Rose didn't answer. He pulled out, shifted his position a little, and slammed back into the young boy, hitting that spot and making his stomach slightly bulge again. Bede moaned loudly, begging for more, and Rose provided. He went slow again at first, but eventually picked up the pace, making the boy scream, gasp, and writhe in pleasure over and over again, the sounds coming out of Bede's mouth making him sound more like a lust-drunk whore than a little boy being fucked mercilessly by his father figure.

It was pure pleasure for Bede, again nothing short of heaven. And the chairman was right, the pain did pass, or perhaps the intense pleasure was just overriding it. In any case, Bede loved it. He was so gone, he almost didn't notice it when Rose took his hand in his again, and they held hands like Bede imagined lovers would do. His other hand however wrapped itself around Bede's cock, jerking him off lazily and adding even more pleasure.

"A-ah... R-rose... I... I love you..."

Normally, Bede would've felt greatly embarassed about slipping up and adressing Rose without his proper title, and he would've felt even more embarassed about confessing his love to him. But in this moment, he couldn't think clearly anymore. But perhaps it was fine, he thought. Rose wouldn't do this with him if he didn't love him, he reasoned with himself, so it was fine if Bede let him know he loved him back.

Rose replied to his confession by leaning down and kissing him, pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth again, and Bede was more than happy to let him and tried his best to kiss back when he wasn't busy being shaken by pleasure and the chairman's powerful thrusts.

Soon, he felt like something inside him was peaking, and he was sure that he'd either cum soon or pass out. He hoped for the former. When their kiss was eventually broken, Bede was left gasping for air, and he tried to tell the chairman he was cumming, but his voice was failing him now after all his screaming and crying, so all he could do was throw his head back and squeeze Rose's hand that was holding his.

And after a few more thrusts, he finally did reach his orgasm, his cum spilling onto Rose's hand as his vision went white. He could hear Rose say something, but he couldn't make out what exactly, and he again felt like he was gonna pass out, needing what felt like minutes to regain his senses. He snapped back into reality just in time to feel the chairman making a few final movements, before coming to a halt and cumming himself, letting out a groan as he did so. Bede could feel his hot cum flooding his insides, and he felt weirdly proud at that. He was always happy when he could please the chairman like this.

For a few minutes, they just stayed as they were. Basking in the afterglow, their fingers still intertwined as they catched their breaths. Only after a while Rose pulled out, and backed off a little, to take a good look at Bede now.

The boy was a mess. Tears and drool ran down his face, his hips were slightly bruised from when Rose gripped him there earlier, and cum was slowly dripping out of his deflowered little hole onto the bedsheets. 

"Mm... you took this so well, I'm proud of you..." he praised Bede, and moved to lie down beside him. He pulled the boy into an embrace, and raised a hand to run it through his soft, blonde little curls. "My good boy..."

Bede, completely spent and tired after the whole ordeal, could only give off a pleased hum in response and bury his face in Rose's chest. They lied like this for some time, before Rose spoke up again.

"Perhaps we should get you cleaned up though, hm?"

But Bede didn't answer him. Rose realized he was out cold, having finally passed out.

He decided to let him sleep for now. The boy certainly deserved it, and could need all the rest he can get for things to come in the future, after all.


End file.
